Talking Dolls and Retarded Teddy Bears
by Little Cute Girl
Summary: Short story about teenagers who are too busy living the lie. AU
1. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice belongs to Tachibana Higuchi.

oOo

**Talking Dolls and Retarded Teddy Bears**

oOo

**Coming Home**

oOo

Mikan Sakura was the most amazing girl he had ever met. Her brown eyes and cherry red lips made his hormones go insane. The words pure and innocence were written in her eyes. She was his best friend's girlfriend.

It was a pain to see them together. Every day someone asks him how it feels to be their best friend. How the fuck could it feel to see your attention object getting ravished by your best friend every day? Okay, he didn't rape her every day. He doesn't know if they have already had "it". He doesn't have the guts to ask it. You can call him as the Coward Nogi. Yes, please call him _Coward_ because he's nothing more than that.

oOo

"OMG, isn't it Mikan Sakura?"

"Where is she going?"

"Her skirt looks so good on her slim body. I'm jealous,"

Mikan Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the whispers made by her admirers. She liked them. They always greeted her every morning; in every lunch break and even outside school. Her Facebook friend list was full of them. She even had a fan group—the thought of it made her giggle.

"She looks so lovely in pink,"

Hotaru had insisted that Mikan should wear something pink today. After all, it was Friday—the day when Natsume Hyuuga would come back to school after his trip to France.

Mikan slightly wondered if he bought her anything, like earrings or a ring. She smiled and looked down at her hand. She already had three rings from him and they had been dating only for a half year.

She smiled and looked up to look into a pair of ocean blue eyes. They belonged to Ruka Nogi, Natsume's best friend. She smiled and waved at him as smiled back and looked at the ground.

'_The lonely boy looked weird today,'_ thought Mikan as she approached him.

"Hey, Ruka," she smiled and looked down at the ground where he was staring, "What have you found there?"

"What?" the lonely boy looked up and stared at her. He was dumbfounded and Mikan smiled at his failure to understand her.

He never did understand her.

"Is it something interesting?" She smiled, loving the way he tried to understand her.

"Mikan, what you're talking about?"

The bell rang and she pouted. The question got unanswered. She winked at him as walked past him to the Art classroom. She loved to draw and she hated to be late for any subject, except math.

oOo

Her slim legs made him stare at the ground. Ruka Nogi was just too nervous to answer her. Her fragrance lingered on his skin and he took in a huge whiff of air mixed with her smell even when she was gone. He wanted to have her as his girlfriend. He wanted it so much that it even hurt.

But he knew that she was unavailable. She belonged to Natsume Hyuuga. He could read it in her eyes. It hurt him.

oOo

"Don't you just love art? It makes you feel closer to Pablo Ruiz Picasso," Sumire Shouda murmured, painting her best work ever. That's what she always called her works before they were finished. After finishing them, she would look at them, sigh and tear them apart.

Mikan giggled at Sumire when Hotaru Imai only snickered. It was always like this. Mikan was the sunny girl when Hotaru was the mysterious one. It was hard to believe that they were best friends.

"When will the bell ring? I want to see Natsume right now," Sumire pouted and looked at her best friend, Mikan Sakura.

"He said that we will meet in the lunch break," She smiled back at Sumire and continued to draw her art work.

"I texted him and he didn't answer me. Sorry, Mikan, but he's a scum bag."

"Sorry, Sumire, but he's taken," This time Hotaru answered, making Mikan giggle again.

"Stop giggling. It sounds so sweet that it will make my ears bleed," Sumire murmured again, not turning to look at her best friends. She was angry. And her little crush on Natsume didn't make things easier.

"I will tell him to apologize to you," Mikan promised and stopped giggling.

"Fine," Sumire tried to hide her satisfaction. It always worked on Mikan. Always. She already pictured the sweet few seconds, when Natsume Hyuuga will come closer and whisper his apologies. His husky voice will make her heart jump and this time, she will grab him by his hand and bring him closer to her. Then she will inhale his paralyzing sexy scent and only then she will let him go.

She smiled and drew the finishing line in her art work. This time, she will not tear it apart.

oOo

Alice Academy's parking lot was quiet. Natsume Hyuuga smirked as he spotted his best mates waiting for him. He stepped out his car, locked it and walked toward them. They were hiding in the spot where the cameras couldn't see them.

"Dude, you're here!" Koko Yome shouted, grabbing Natsume's hand to shake it.

Natsume looked around his friends and noticed that Ruka was looking somewhere else. He walked closer to him and put his hand on the top of his best mate's head.

"Yo, Ruka," Natsume smiled a little when Ruka turned his head in his way. Ruka nodded and looked at the ground.

"Dude is in bad mood, we have a theory that some chick turned down his dating offer," Koko murmured as he lit his cigarette. "Want some?"

"No," Natsume turned down his offer.

"No, the agony, you hurt me," Koko laughed out loud and yelled, "Party today at my house."

"Dude, I will not be there," Natsume said, looking away from Koko.

"Why not, did the little sexy sugar chick get you under her spell of being clean for two weeks?"

"No, I just want to take a break from it."

"Dude, I don't get you," Koko rolled his eyes and turned toward Ruka. "Want to have a cigarette?"

"Fuck it, give me one," Ruka murmured and reached out for one of Koko's cigarette.

"Good job, mate," Koko laughed and took another drag from his cigarette.

Almost after ten minutes the bell rang and Natsume left his friends. Of course, he needed to listen first in Koko's obscure driveling and only then could he leave.

When he walked down the hallway to the dining room, he heard a lot of whispers which were coming from the opposite gender.

"Is it just me or he has gotten hotter?"

"It's not possible, Mendy, he's too hot already."

"I wonder where Mikan Sakura is."

The name of his lovely girlfriend made his inside go in strange feeling. No, he didn't dare to say that he had butterflies inside his stomach. That phrase was for girls. He wanted to see Mikan Sakura. Fuck, he couldn't even describe how much he had missed her.

Before walking in the dinning room, someone stopped him. It was Sumire Shouda. He wanted to slap himself, seeing the green haired girl in front of him.

"Hello, sexy," Sumire smiled at him and put her finger on her lips. "Did you miss me?"

"Sumire, back off," Natsume closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Did you forget about our little phone talk?" She smiled at him and licked her lips.

Natsume quietly growled. How he could forget it? He was in need for satisfaction and his sweet girlfriend was outside with Hotaru, leaving her phone at Sumire's house. Sumire Shouda had volunteered to help him. It was kind of disgusting to admit that he had phone sex with Sumire instead of Mikan.

"No, but I hope that you will keep it as a secret."

"I will if you will come to my house today," Sumire smirked at him. Finally, she had got him after all those years of waiting.

"What will you do if I won't come?"

"You can say goodbye to Mikan tomorrow."

He closed his eyes to think. Then again, what could she do to him in her house? He agreed and Sumire winked at him and stepped away from his way.

When he walked into the dining room, silence filled the room. It was like someone muted the sound. He searched for his girlfriend and when he found her, he saw how she stood up and ran toward him with her sunny smile. Her brown curls bounced after every step she took. One look lower her body will make Natsume go insane. He feared to risk.

She stopped in front of him and looked into his eyes for millisecond. Her brown eyes were sparkling and she let out small giggles. He smiled and closed the distance with one step toward her. She put her arms around his neck and he leaned down to kiss her. She tasted like vanilla and strawberries.

Then someone unmuted the whole place and everyone turned away from them.

Mikan smiled against Natsume's lips and opened her eyes to stare into his crimson eyes. He was looking at her with admiration that made Mikan's legs tremble. No one had looked at her like that. Natsume Hyuuga was Mikan's first boyfriend and she liked the feeling to have kept herself only for Natsume. We can't say the same about the trouble maker, Natsume Hyuuga.

oOo

Ruka Nogi looked as his interest object wrapped her hands around Natsume's neck and kissed him fiercely. He saw how much passion they showed with only one kiss.

"I'm afraid for her," said Hotaru, Ruka's second female friend, "I have a feeling that Natsume will break her heart."

"I think that she already knows the fact that he's demanded," Anna Umenomiya said, looking at the making out couple, "They are perfect together."

"I don't trust Natsume."

Ruka stared at the table. He didn't like to hear how harsh Hotaru talked about his best friend.

"Please, stop it, Hotaru."

Ruka looked up and saw how Sumire sat beside Hotaru. She was the one who had spoken up. Ruka smiled at her and she returned the smile.

"Still, I feel that something bad will happen very soon."

oOo

Mikan Sakura stepped back from Natsume and grinned at him. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh, Natsume Hyuuga, what's on your mind?" she asked and raised her left eyebrow. It turned out to be sexy and it slightly turned on Natsume.

"Let's skip the school today," Natsume offered, leaning down to kiss Mikan's cheek.

"Okay, I'm the deal." Mikan giggled when Natsume nuzzled her neck. She was in love and she liked the feeling of being loved.

He took her hand and they both ran away from the dining room.

oOo

"And off they go," muttered Hotaru as she shook her head, "She will have to pay me for picking up her stuff."

Ruka only smiled and Sumire stared at the door. She bit her lip and hoped that Natsume will come to visit her after school. He had to or else Mikan would know about their little dirty secret. But what made Sumire angrier was the idea of crashing her best friend's dreams, she couldn't tell Mikan about herself and Natsume. And she was afraid that Natsume knew it.

"Look, there's Koko."

She looked up and saw that wasted guy. He was a mystery. Sumire wasn't afraid to admit that she had a crush on him in ninth grade but that is in history. Now, he's a druggie and she's the girl who's aiming for the Queen B's title. He was the reminder of Sumire's cloudy days when she used to cut herself.

"Hey, Sumire," Koko grinned at her and she smiled back. They were acquaintances. They only greeted each other every day. That was all.

"Look, Hotaru, I will go outside. I'm feeling ill," Sumire said and stood up. She had to go out. Before leaving the table, she casted a quick glance at Koko. He was watching her with a lazy smirk on his lips.

She smiled at him and walked away.

oOo

**A/N**- This story was made for **MAY MADNESS.**

I hope you enjoyed first chapter.

~**LCG **


	2. Dirty Little Secret

oOo

**Talking Dolls and Retarded Teddy Bears**

oOo

**Dirty Little Secret**

oOo

Sumire leaned against the fence that separated Alice Academy's area from the outside. She felt like a criminal, looking at the people outside who were living their Friday's afternoon.

She skipped the next lesson after the lunch break. She was afraid to see him. It made her laugh and cry at the same time. She knew that if she will see him, her built-up walls will crash. She didn't want to go back to the ninth grade. She wanted to make a prison break from the prison called Alice Academy.

"Sumire?" she turned around and smiled at the asker. It was her ex boyfriend, Kitsuneme. They had been together for one month but she broke up with him after he kissed Natsume's sister in one of Natsume's parties.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked in her weak voice. She looked at the ground to hide her pitiful voice.

"Why were you skipping this lesson?"

"Who told you that? Was it Hotaru? I thought she heard when I told her that I felt ill."

"It wasn't Hotaru Imai," He said and leaned in. Sumire stared at him as he came closer, waiting for the right moment to run away from Kitsuneme. She didn't want to have another make-up talk with him.

"Don't come closer or I will scream," She warned him but that didn't stop him. Sumire leaned against the fence and Kitsuneme trapped her between his arms. She stared at him with anger and he stared at her with a poker face.

"Kokoroyomi sent me here."

"What the _fuck_ he needs from me?"

"He said that you looked very lonely and that good make out will make you feel better."

Sumire opened her mouth to let out a bunch of colorful words for Koko but Kitsuneme stopped her. His eyes were laughing at her and they were daring her.

"I hate you," she whispered and let her gaze slide away from his eyes to his lips. She bit in her lower lip and pulled him closer to her. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft. She smiled and parted them with their own.

If Koko said that she needed a make out, she will get it. It didn't matter that Kitsuneme wasn't Koko, he was his best friend.

oOo

The sun shone above them as they lied on the red checked picnic blanket. Mikan Sakura smiled at her boyfriend and reached for another sandwich in the basket. She loved her dates with Natsume Hyuuga, they were always perfect.

"Natsume," she whispered, looking at the sleeping boy. He was perfect. Mikan smiled and ate her sandwich. She loved to know that her boyfriend was the perfect prince charming. She closed her eyes and lied down on the blanket.

A shadow blocked the orange color behind her eyelids and she smiled. Lips pressed against hers and she let herself flow with the feeling, butterflies in her stomach as she felt like flying. Sweet, gentle caresses on her cheek made things fuzzier and pinker. Her heart trembled and she forgot to breathe.

Mikan sat up, pushed Natsume away from her and opened her mouth to take a long huff of oxygen. She blushed as she saw the smirk on Natsume's lips. Right now she looked very silly and she was afraid that Natsume would think that she's immature.

"Sorry, I forgot to breathe," Mikan giggled and looked at her boyfriend.

He nodded and watched her. Mikan got redder by every second. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Don't look at me like that."

Natsume smiled and leaned closer to Mikan. Her vanilla perfume still lingered on her body and it made Natsume want to taste her skin. He wanted to kiss it, taste and do a lot of different things that innocent Mikan didn't know.

"I will stop looking at you if you kiss me again."

Mikan laughed and kissed her boyfriend. He wrapped his hands around her waist and brought her in his lap. Mikan smiled against his lips and rested herself against Natsume. She liked that Natsume held her. It made her feel small and yet, she felt guarded.

"Natsume," she whispered after they stopped kissing, "I love you."

oOo

Hotaru Imai could already hear Yuka Sakura's voice in her head. Firstly, she will scream. Then, she will ask her questions. And in the end, she will laugh and say that she's happy that Mikan has got a boyfriend as nice as Natsume. Somehow, Natsume Hyuuga's charm worked almost on all girls in Tokyo.

Hotaru dialed Mikan's mother's telephone number and waited for her to pick up. When she did, her voice sounded teary, as always.

"Is Mikan skipping again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Why is she doing it?" Yuka's voice got louder.

"Because Natsume just came back from his trip from France."

"Oh," Hotaru wanted to put down the phone because the talk was over but some voice inside her head made her listen to Mikan's mom. "He's finally back? Mikan has got depressive without him this month."

"Yes, ma'am, I have noticed that but he's back and now she should get better."

"Thanks for calling me, dear. It's good to know that Mikan has such a good friend as you, Hotaru."

"No need to thank me for calling you, Miss Sakura. Goodbye," Hotaru hang up and leaned against her locker. She was still in school and it was already 5 PM and it was Friday. She should be home and getting ready for another family dinner party. This time she would visit her cousins in Nagoya.

"What are you doing here, Hotaru?"

She turned around and looked into his grey eyes. They were watching her with interest and his pierced eyebrow was raised.

"Hello, Hayate Matsudaira, what a pleasant surprise to see you."

Inside her, she was screaming at herself. She should have ignored him, acted as if she didn't hear his question but no, she had to respond to his question. After all, he was the Baka. He was her spying object.

And no one should know that because then she will lose her reputation in the Alice Academy. People will start calling her a freak and her family will be humiliated. She couldn't let that happen.

She needed to keep it as a secret from Mikan. It was painful but she knew Mikan, her favorite idiot who would tell everyone about Hotaru's secret once she gets drunk. She couldn't control herself, that's what she usually told Hotaru after she dances on the tables. She had done it a lot. Once she even started to take off her clothes because it was too hot there. Thanks to Natsume, she didn't get naked.

"What are you doing here?"

Hotaru grimaced and raised her eyebrow, "Do you care?"

"You're usually somewhere out of your home at this time."

"Who are you? Peeping Hayate?"

He smiled at her and turned around to leave her alone.

_Finally_, Hotaru thought and leaned against her locker. She closer her eyes and listened to the sounds around her. Nothing. She opened her eyes and jumped a little bit, Hayate was close. So close that she could smell his after shave.

"Neighbors shouldn't be this close," She whispered and stared into his grey eyes.

"Do you _fucking_ care?" he whispered and Hotaru was paralyzed in her spot. She was trapped. That couldn't happen.

"Would you care to move away?"

"Not really," He smirked and everything inside Hotaru started spinning around.

_You spin me right round, baby._

"Then, what are you waiting for?" she dared to ask him.

He brought their lips together and she melted for a second. She knew that he had something for her. She noticed him staring at her once in a summer. She had sleep over party and her closest friends were invited in it. She was dared to do a Skinny dip. At first she was nervous but once she was naked and outside, in the night, it felt funny. She even laughed at herself for doing something crazy as this.

Once she was outside her pool, she noticed Hayate staring at her. She freaked out but kept her calmness. She waved at him and in the next day she went over to her neighbors and asked him if he saw her naked. He nodded and she slapped him then. From that time, Hayate never dared to look outside his window. It was more fun to look at him when he avoided looking at her house.

Hotaru pushed Hayate away from her and took a deep breath.

"I will forgive you this," She said and took her bag from her locker. She went away from him, not looking back. She knew that he was staring at her. She could feel his burning gaze following her every move.

oOo

It was hot.

Sumire breathed out and pressed her forehead against her bathroom's cold wall. She felt sick and the Champaign bottle in her hands didn't help her. Perhaps that she was a fool for drinking at home. Her mother would come home after one hour and she would see what a mess her daughter is.

She closed her eyes and moaned as she remembered last year. She had been in depression for two years. Teenage life wasn't sweet for her. Sumire always argued with her mother and her father ignored her.

Two years ago she found a cure to her depression. The cure was alcohol. Whenever she felt bad, a shot helped her from cutting. She kept it as a secret from her parents for two months. When they started to notice that her grades got worse, they asked her for answer. She only stared at them with her bloody green eyes and gasped, trying to find words.

They sent her to a psychologist and she was placed in Alcoholics Anonymous group. Every weekend she had to spend five hours there, speaking with strangers and admitting that she is addicted.

"Sumire, are you there?" She closed her eyes and didn't respond. Someone knocked on her bathroom's door. "Open this damn door, Sumire."

She grinned and listened more as her brother tried to get inside. She had locked the door. No one would save her this time.

Sumire's phone, which was lying on the floor, vibrated. She cast a quick glance its way and smiled. It was a message from Mikan.

**From: **_Mikan_

_Hey, what are you doing today? There's a party at Koko's house. Wanna join?_

She stared at the phone and placed it back on the floor, ignoring Mikan's message. She had too much fun at her own house. She threw her head back and laughed at her silly joke.

"Sumire, I hear you," her brother spoke up from the door. "I will tell mother that you're drinking again."

"Fuck you," she screamed and took another sip from her bottle. She didn't care anymore. All she wanted was to be free and fly away like a bird. She wanted to be free. She was already seventeen. She hated being controlled by her mother.

"Sumire, come out, please. Okay, I will not tell our mother that you were drunk, just come outside."

Sumire stared at the ground and whimpered. She got up from the wall, leaning against the bathroom's wall. Everything was spinning around and she felt sick. She shuffled till her bathroom's door and opened them.

Not looking what was in front of her, she fainted. She hoped that she won't fall on the floor and hurt herself.

oOo

"Oh my, Ruka, you're so sweet," Mikan smiled at Ruka as he walked closer to her, holding two champagne glasses. She took one of them. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," He smiled and looked down at Mikan's dress. It was yellow and it suited her very well.

_When she wasn't perfect?_ He asked himself and laughed inside. He felt pitiful for himself. He was a loser, falling for his best friend's girlfriend. If only Natsume would know about his fantasies with Mikan, he knew that his best friend would beat him up.

Why was he standing in front of Mikan and trying to entertain his best friend's girlfriend? The answer was simple. Natsume Hyuuga had to leave the party. He didn't want to leave Mikan, that's why he asked his best friend to entertain her. Ruka was working as clown already the third time.

"Ruka, you can walk away from me. There's no need to follow me everywhere."

If only Mikan would know what her boyfriend would do to him if he left her alone. He didn't even want to think about it.

"No, it's okay, Mikan. I will stay here and guard you from those drunken monsters," She laughed and took Ruka's hand.

"Let's go and dance, it's going to be your first mission, being my guardian," Mikan Sakura winked and Ruka blushed. He couldn't take it anymore. She was too beautiful.

They ran to the dance floor and the _Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO _started. Mikan turned around to face Ruka and she had a cheerful smile on her lips. Ruka smiled to her and thanked his best friend for going away from the party. Finally, he could have a dance with his Mikan.

oOo

He was smiling at everyone that came and greeted him. He knew how to act and play the dumb kid role. He was bored of it. He needed freedom.

"Koko, come here," He felt as a dog, being commanded to walk from left to the right.

"Yes?" He asked politely, knowing that his rude tone would affect his golden boy's reputation.

"Your father is calling."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. "I will be right back."

He wasn't ready to talk with his father. Not now, when he had fun and he had friends in his house. He needed courage. As he ran into his room, he opened his wardrobe and took out a box that was filled with bottles of vodka. He took out one of the bottles and took a sip. His throat started to burn but it helped to forget about the anxiety.

When he came back and answered his father's call, his father sounded very annoyed.

"Kokoroyomi, we need to talk."

"Hello, daddy," he laughed and sat in his sofa, getting ready for another brainwashing chat. His dad was never satisfied with Koko, since Koko was trying to act as the carefree guy who didn't give a damn about anything.

"I heard that you were seen outside your school with some drug addicts. Listen, I don't want you to screw up our reputation, do you hear me, son?"

"Yes, dad." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes, Luna Koizumi was standing in front of him, curiously looking at Koko. Koko smirked and gave her a wave.

She walked closer and sat beside him on the sofa. Her blue eyes were looking at Koko for few seconds until she leaned closer and gave his neck few kisses. Koko closed his eyes and tried to ignore his father's harsh words that were addressed to him as he entangled his free hand in Luna's blond hair.

oOo

**~LCG**


End file.
